Foreingers
by AlexaSinead
Summary: Love, such a happy feeling to have with another person. Is love really love when your love one hurted you? Is love really love when your heart is thinking of death? Can Bella see through the darkness she has been sinked into?


Hello everyone.

This a story that I did a couple years ago and it is today that I decide to post it.

It has very weird twist. Hope you all enjoy.

I don't own Twilight

* * *

Isabella Swan was sitting in her room, still thinking about the preceding night, when Edward told her that he loved her. She hadn't said anything. It wasn't their fate to be together. She was supposed to kill him and he was supposed to kill her. That was what they were meant to do. Bella sat in her bed, stroking her extended brown hair. She glanced at the clock: 2:20 AM. He was sleeping, like she should be. She looked at herself in the mirror and walked over to it without taking her eyes off of it. She wished things weren't like they were. She wished she wasn't what she was and she wished he wasn't what he was. She wished he had never told her his secret... that secret that made them different.

Bella's P.O.V

I stood in front of the mirror, scrutinizing myself again. My pale white skin with the glimmering light of the moon, my clear brown eyes, my long brunette hair which moved with the cold air of the night, my sleek pink lips that seemed enticing... perfection as he called it. Why him? Why did he have to be what I had to hate? He was my childhood best friend... my first and only love. Why didn't he tell me before I fell in love with him... when we were little... when our story began?

"Does it disturb you that much?" a male with a profound voice asked from a distance.

I quickly looked out the window to find Edward standing right outside.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to see you," he said.

"Edward! Don't you get it?We are foes, if my family finds out that you're here they're going to slay you!" I replied in a low voice. The rest of the family was still awake for it was only dusk.

"They won't know. They never notice. I've always been here like this, and they have never noticed," Edward said.

"That might be correct, but they could find out" I said as I looked away from his distressing eyes. "Why did you come back? You left 6 years ago," I said. "You should have stayed"

"I came back because I had to! And like I said before... I've always been like this. It wasn't awakened when we were kids but it was always there," Edward said.

"Then you should have stayed there! With your breed, where you belong!" I said frigidly.

"So... are you telling me that you would throw everything away just because we're different?" Edward asked.

"Not just because we're different, Edward, but because it's nature. It is in my blood! It's in my blood to want to kill your breed, and it's in yours to kill mine," I said.

"But we aren't different! We grew up together... and we never hated each other," Edward said as he took a step closer to me, making me leap back in a blink of an eye.

"Stay back Edward. I haven't drunk yet, and I don't want to wound you. Keep your distance... plague. "I throttled the last word out. I hated calling Edward that. I loved him and it hurt my soul to let him go.

"Plague? Is that what you are calling me now? Tell me,Bella," Edward said, taking another step forward while calling me by my old darling name. "If it is in your blood, why don't you kill me now? What better opportunity will you ever get than now, Bella? Come on! Take a big bite and kill me now while you have the chance. "Edward stopped right in front of me with his face inches away from mine. "You can't because you love me. And no matter what the hell your nature is you still have a heart" Edward said with a smirk.

"Please Edward. Stay away. I can hear your blood from here, flowing through your veins. I won't be able to control myself," I said as I tried to shove him away, but he didn't budge. Edward smiled at me and leaned a little bit closer.

"You won't hurt me," he said.

"Please just stay away," I insisted. There was a big stillness in the room as we waited, until we heard one of them run up the stairs to my room. I started to panic.

"They're coming! Please go!" I pleaded.

"They won't know. They like me" he said with another smile.

"But you're different, your odor is different" I said.

"But I spend so much time with humans that it covers up my own scent," he said. At that moment, a light brown haired boy with blue eyes just like mine came through the open door.

"What's going on?" the guy said in a concerned voice. He stared at us in confusion.

"Hello Jasper," Edward said with a smile. Jasper stared at Edward for a couple more minutes before he smirked.

"Hello Edward. I see that you're back from New York. Couldn't be away from my sister?" Jasper asked.

"Yup" he answered as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Since when are you in town? I thought you were here like weeks ago" Jasper said. Jasper is my twin brother and we look alike in a lot of things.

"Yeah... but there's a... family thing I have to take care of here and I just dropped by to see Isabella," Edward said as he smiled.

I stared at him inconfusion. What family thing? Jasper turned around with a smirk on his face and walked away with a wave.

"Well I can see you two are diligent. I'll see you later," he said. I rolled my eyes and closed my door as he left.

"See? No problem," Edward said, grinning.

"No problem? What is the matter with you? You act like all of this is tolerable when you know it's not!" I yelled.

"Don't say that. Itisright," Edward insisted as he took my hand and pulled me closer. I stared right into his yellow eyes and sighed. Why hadn't I noticed before? His eyes were always yellow and no human has yellow eyes.

"What family thing Edward?" I asked as I looked away, trying to avoid his gaze.

"A wolf thing..." he said in a low growl.

"Wolf thing? What do you mean a wolf thing?" I asked.

"Well... There have been some attacks around here from someone. They're killing people and we think that they're vampires, so they sent me from New York to check it out and stuff," Edward explained.

"Killings? But the only vampires in town are us..." I said.

Silence ruled the room as I started to analyze what Edward was doing here.

"You aren't here for me. You're here to check on my family. You think we were the ones killing?" I asked angrily.

"No, Bella I did come to see you. We do not think it's you guys. Your father made a deal with Miller who is the superior wolf here, and he promised that you guys wouldn't kill. You have lived here all of your life and you haven't killed. Therefore we have no reason to believe that it's your family," Edward said as he got closer and touched my face.

The touch of his balmy skin felt different against my own arctic cheek.

"Bella... what do you know about imprinting?" he asked.

"Uh... I know very little. I know that every race imprints in some way," I illuminated as I looked at him, confused.

"Well... do you know that you can imprint on whomever your heart wants... even if you're not of the same race?" he asked, grinning down at me.

"What are you trying to say Edward?" I asked.

"Well... I was looking for you that night because I wanted to know. A wolf imprints with the other when they see him or her... and I wanted to make sure... and as soon as I got a small glimpse of you... that night I imprinted," he said with a smile.

" W-w-w-what? You're kidding, right?" I asked.

"Not at all. I'm serious. I mean... I've always loved you, but now I have a bond with you. You are my soul mate." Edward said.

"No. No, no, no! This is senseless! I mean... No! This is inappropriate!" I stammered as I backed away.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

"Bella... please listen... I know it's going to be hard but we might as well accept it. I love you and it doesn't matter if I'm a werewolf and you're a vampire. I don't think it matters," he said sweetly.

He leaned forward to kiss my lips and after that he walked up to the window and threw himself out. I walked over to the window and watched him become a big, brown, fluffy wolf and vanish into the icy night.

"This is... just absurd. Who would have thought a Vampire and a werewolf could be in love? "I asked to myself as an uncontrolled smile crepton my face.

I closed the drapes of the window, making my room completely dark. I walked over to my bed and lay on it. I lay there for a couple of minutes, awake, thinking about something... about him and then, little by little, I fell asleep.


End file.
